Many modern industries and in particular the diabetes monitoring industry are presented with the challenge of providing a vial that provides isolation from environmental factors, convenience and easy opening of the vial and facilitates the extraction of a test sensor from a vial. Yet another challenge is the use of the test sensors by people with disabilities. Yet another challenge is providing a seal for a vial that can be used for automated dispensing of a test sensor from a vial.
The invention aims to alleviate at least some of the above-identified problems and/or needs. The present invention may optionally be used for a test sensor for testing for an analyte or indicator such as glucose concentration, HbAlc, cholesterol, etc in a bodily fluid such as urine, interstitial fluid (ISF), plasma or blood.
Patent application number GB2222821A describes ‘Closures for Releasably Sealing Containers’. Patent application number. GB788148A describes ‘Improvements in or Relating to Closures for Containers’. U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,281 describes a ‘Moisture Tight Closure and Container’. Patent application number WO95/24301 describes a ‘Partially Laminated Rubber Closure’. Patent number EP0625948B1 describes ‘A Releasable Cap’.